Dark Paradise A Jarry Story Ch1
by nbbforever78
Summary: After Jack & Jerry confess their love to each other, trouble brews up! With a angered Kim and a frightened dad, will Jack ever overcome his obstacles that he runs into? With the help of Jerry, Sara, Lilly, Lisa, and Brett, Jack not only finds his soul, but he has found himself.
1. Jarry Love Story S1 E1 - Confessions

Jarry (Jack & Jerry) Love Story. Yes, this is a gay story. NO HATE PLEASE!

"Thanks for the ride, Jack. My parents sure are workaholics," I thanked Jack. As I was about to leave the car, Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my seat.  
"You're welcome. Uhm, there's something I really want to tell you..." Jack spoke.  
"Sure, I'm all ears," I responded, facing Jack.  
"I... I'm in love with you." Jack eventually whispered, hands nervously gripped on the steering wheel, constantly looking into my eyes.  
"I..." I froze, my mouth feeling dry. I am in love with him too, and I wanted to pour my heart out in front of him. "I'm in love with you too, Jack. I always have ever since we met in sixth grade. You and I thought our doodles of poop were the funniest thing in the world. And it killed me inside everytime I saw you with Kim. I want you now, Jack." I confessed, looking directly into his beautiful brown eyes. I also was looking at his muscular arms. Those beautiful, defined muscular arms.

Jack didn't say anything for a few seconds. Instead, he unstrapped his seatbelt and threw himself towards me, hands on my hips. He kissed me so passionately, it felt like forever the longer he kissed. I kissed back, my arms around his back. I removed them to strip off my shirt.

"Jerry, save the action for when we go to my house. We'd have so much more fun then," Jack recommended, returning to his driver seat. My lips were having a hard time touching, my hands shaking a bit, my hips feeling warm. I wish this moment hadn't ended.

"Last class of the day, thank god!" I thought to myself as I sighed in relief. I was just about to walk in my class when I saw Jack glancing at me, smiling from across the crowded hallway. I decided to walk up to him, only for me to figure out that he was talking to Kim.  
"Uh, Jerry? What are you doing here?" Kim rudely questioned me.  
"I wanted to talk to Jack. Hi, Jack." I replied, smiling at Jack.  
"Hey, Jerry. Kim, look, I have feelings for him. And yes, I've been dating you after all this time to hide my sexuality!" Jack shouted directly at Kim.  
"But we can't break up! You're making me the most popular girl in school right now! Ooooh, what if I broke up with you and everyone found out that you were gay? Yeah, you'll be a loner!" Kim yelled back at Jack. (whoa, that rhymed)  
"As long as I'm with Jerry, I don't care what anyone thinks." Jack responded, holding my hand. Everyone in the hallways started to move further away from the new couple.  
"Oh well. I'm gonna ask Brett out, and he's gonna be so much better than you!" Kim furiously commented.  
"Actually, he has a girlfriend, Sara Bolts. She is really the most popular girl here."  
"Ugghhh! Fuck my life," Kim muttered under her breath. Just when she started walking away, she witnesses Brett accidentally drop condoms from his backpack pocket.  
"That for Sara? Oh, you truly are a pimp! Welcome to the popular people club!" A random student yelled across the hallway.  
"Yeah, for Sara... & thanks. She's much better than my exes," Brett told the student.  
"Yeah. Fuck my life. And you, Jack!" Kim complained, walking parallel to Brett in anger.  
"What time?" Jack loudly questioned Kim. I laughed alongside him, still holding hands. We walked to class together.

"Yes, Mom. I understand that I cannot stay at home. I will not snatch any food from the pantry, sit on the couch naked with fresh homemade carmel popcorn, and leave my toilet seat up." I privately talked with my mother on the phone in the boys' bathroom after school.

"That's my boy. Now, find someplace to stay for a couple hours and I'll pick you up when you and I are both ready. Hello, Mrs. Gonzales!" my mother told me and then trailed off to talking to her client.

"Oooh, you need to find someplace to stay?" a familar voice behind me questioned. I turned around, and it was Jack.

"Jack! Hey!" I gasped in surprised and hugged him. "Yeah. Do you have any time today to hit up McDonald's with me?" I asked him.

"You know what? I'm gonna invite you over to my place. My parents are out of town, so tonight's ours. Sound good?" Jack invited me.

"Awe, thank you so much! That definitely sounds good, especially being with you." I smiled and looked into Jack's eyes.

"And I didn't know you leave toilet seats up. I do the same too, all the time." Jack told me.

"Oh, shut up!" I jokingly replied. "That is nice to know I'm not the only one, though."

Jack chortled and we both walked out of the bathroom, holding hands. We walked over to McDonald's to order our food & pick them up. Then we resumed our walk to Jack's house, which wasn't far. But felt like it, since I was with the best person in the world.

"Hey, um, you know yesterday? When you told Kim that you didn't care about what everyone thinks as long as you're with me?" I curiously questioned Jack.

"Yes, I remember it well. And I mean it when I say I love you," Jack chuckled.

"I love you too, Jack." I blushed.

"You're so handsome when you blush," Jack chortled.

"Oh, shut up!" I quoted myself.

As we arrived at Jack's house, I was a little nervous. What would we be doing here? What if something between us happens? What if our McDonald's ends up being rotten?

"Here we are," Jack handed me the McDonald's bags to get the keys out of his pocket to open the front door. His house was massive. It almost looks like a mansion, but it's a normal looking house at the same time.

"Your house is gorgeous, dude!" I commented.

"So are you, Jer Bear." Jack chuckled.

"I got called that by my ex-girlfriend!" I selflessly replied.

"Who was your ex-girlfriend?" Jack asked me, painfully hiding his curiosity.

"Sara Bolts." I answered.

Jack looked up at me and froze.


	2. Jarry Love Story S1 E2 - Jack's House

"Sara Bolts?! That's my ex-girlfriend," Jack worriedly muttered under his breath.

"Whoa... yeah, she's the toughest bitch in school!" I added.

"True, true. Have you ever had any _boyfriends_?" Jack questioned me.

"Just one..." I quickly said.

"Who?" Jack asked, me fidgeting nervously.

"Drew Chapman," I replied.

"Oh. Nice." Jack commented.

When we got inside his house, there were chandlers in the largest rooms, fancy accessories everywhere, and a beautiful serial staircase that led to upstairs.

"Your house is so nice," I was in awe.

"Thank you." Jack smiled, putting our food down on the kitchen counter top.

We both sat towards each other and ate our McDonald's. The sight of his eyes on me was the best thing I've ever looked at.

"What?" Jack chuckled.

"You have a nice smile," I chortled.

"Oh, why thank you. You have beautiful eyes," he added.

"Thanks, love." I replied.

After we were finished with McDonald's, the sunlight was fading.

"So..." I added. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Don't know. Want to see my bedroom?" Jack brought up.

"Sure." I accepted, walking up the spiral staircase to his room. As I walked in, the first thing I saw was the karate tournament awards on the shelves. _Of course Jack would include these in his room_, I thought. I looked over to his MacBook Pro on his desk, underneath all the school work. The curtains in his window were open, leaving behind gorgeous sunlight.

"You like it?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah, it's nice!" I commented back.

Jack sighed, looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Umm... just a quick question. What did you and Drew do during your time together?" Jack looked up.

"Oh, nothing. He asked me out and I said yes. So we would always go out to dinner. People looked at us with weird faces. I didn't care about them, I cared about only him. But our relationship's nothing now compared to you and me," I said.

"Awe," Jack smiled. "Yeah, we do have a special thing going on," he added.

"Yep," I stood there, facing him. "You ever had a boyfriend?"

"No. You're my first boyfriend." Jack added.

"Oh... wow! That's huge," I chuckled.

"And I dated all those girls because I wanted to hide my sexuality," Jack added.

"I did the same. But now we don't have to anymore. We've got each others backs." I comforted him.

"That's true." Jack commented, walking up to hug me.

"So you're at Jack's place? Cool. What's the address? Or is Jack going to drive you home?" My mother annoyingly asked me questions on the phone.

"Jack is going to drive me home," I answered. "We're just hangin' out, watching movies."

"Great. Let me know when you're ready to be picked up," She added.

I hung up, and looked at Jack. He was smiling, holding back his snickering.

"What? Nothing's wrong with having an overprotective mother," I commented.

"Well, well, what do we do now?" Jack walked up to me and adjusted my collar on my palm tree shirt. "Looks like we should do something."

"That's true. Hey, I've never learned karate and I'm interested in it. Maybe you could teach me a couple of things?" I told him.

"I'd love to teach you! It's so much fun." Jack chortled in joy.

We spent like two hours doing karate. He knew I was a natural, that I would probably be already a black belt soon. I made sure he noticed my muscles, and his eyes definitely were aimed on them. With every kick and chop I've done, Jack always applauded afterwards.

"Thanks, Jack. I'm even more interested in it now that you're teaching me it," I chuckled.

"Hey, hey. My first karate instructor was a college student. He appealed kinda cute to me," he confessed.

"Oh, wow! That's cool," I smiled.

"So... Sara Bolts... what's your opinion on her?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to hide my sexuality like with all those other girls. She's cute, but not cute enough for dating potential in my views. Now she's one of the biggest sluts in school and I ain't even mad," I informed.

"Yeah, she is. Brett definitely got some," Jack cackled.

"Her ex-best friends were Lillian and Lisa. I wonder what they're up to," I also informed, taking out my iPhone to text them.

"Ex-best friends? What happened?" Jack asked me curiously.

"So it all started with a YouTube message. Lilly & Lisa became best friends, ever since they found out they actually had one thing in common - their love for a gay couple on some random television show. Then came along Sara, who likes straight couples. Lilly and Lisa would always pretend to love the straight couple to become friends with Sara, and it worked. But ever since Sara found out they were lying just to get to her, Sara sent a hate message to Lilly & Lisa, but she accidentally sent it to all of her YouTube friends. So it really went downhill from there! But Brett's not on YouTube, so he doesn't know anything about this." I explained.

"YouTube? That's like the most popular website now!" Jack commented.

"It sure is. I love Smosh, Wassabi Productions, Shane Dawson, GloZell, Jenna Marbles, you get the idea." I replied.

"Me too! We should start a YouTube account with each other." Jack suggested.

"Oh yeah! Let's rock the site!" I agreed.

"Hello, YouTube. I'm Jack Brewer, and this is my boyfriend Jerry Martinez. Right now we're pretty much bored, filming this pointless video." Jack introduced himself as friendly as possible to the camera.

"Shoutout to Lilly and Lisa, by the way." I loudly added.

"They're cool girls. Loving YouTube and gay fanfictions of this random television show... what was it called again?" Jack asked me.

"Choppin' It, I think." I replied incorrectly.

"No, that's a food show. It started with a K..." Jack put on his thinking face, as if he was thinking deeply.

"Kickin' It?" I replied correctly.

"Yeah, that show! Man, two characters have the same names as us! We're more awesome than them, anyway." Jack laughed.

"Be careful there, bud. Wouldn't want Lilly or Lisa to explode and knock the earth off its orbit," I suggested.

"Is that possible? Wait, it's advanced science. Yeah, it's possible for the earth to knock off its orbit." he sang.

"Oh my god, really?" I palmed my face in disapproval.

"I'm not a scientist. I'm a lover." Jack smiled, hugging me and kissing my cheek sweetly.

"Yes you are," I chuckled, playing with his hands.

"Well, bye guys. We'll upload another video soon! Toodles!" Jack turned off the camera.

"Toodles?" I snorted. "Oh, how I love you and your brainy mind," I said.

"So, it is possible to knock the earth off its orbit. Then we'd all die from separation from the sun and the galaxy!" he realized.

"There's that brainy mind," I teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Jack quoted me jokingly.

My phone chimed. I looked at it to see a text message from Lilly. It did not look pleasant at all. I stood there, looking at the screen in sadness. Jack noticed that and ran up to me, confiscated my phone, and froze when he saw the message.

We had just revealed her and Lisa's deepest secret.


	3. Angelic Lies - E3

NO HATE COMMENTS PLEASE. I KNOW THAT JACK AND JERRY AREN'T ACTUALLY DATING ON THE SHOW, BUT A YOUTUBE USER REQUESTED THAT I WRITE THIS STORY. IF YOU THINK MY STORIES ARE WEIRD, PLEASE JUST LEAVE.

"You guys just spoiled our secret!" Lilly furiously yelled over the phone.

"We are so sorry, we'll take the video down," I apologized.

"It's too late! It's now uploaded for the whole world to see that Lisa and I are in love with a gay couple! Now, kiss my bum goodbye!" Lilly then hung up.

"I can't believe this! Why?!" Jack bawled.

"We'll fix this," I panted. "We'll make a new video fixing things!" I suggested.

"What if we screw up again, Jerry? Lilly is someone who you shouldn't mess with! As for Lisa, she's someone who backs up Lilly. We're already adding fuel to the fire!" Jack whined.

"Ugh! You know what? I'm gonna go apologize to Lilly in person. Take care!" I spoke and quickly packed up to leave.

"I'll take you there!" Jack offered, frustrated to see me leave.

"Nah, she's close by. Toodles!" I sprinted out the door.

"Toodles... toodles. He always steals my jokes," Jack whispered to himself.

"What do you mean, you're sorry? That video practically ruined my freaking life! I hate you!" Lilly bemoaned.

"I'm incredibly sorry, Lillian Renee York. You're a good friend, and I never took you for granted. I'm going to make an apology video, and now I want you to be part of it," I apologized in the most friendly manner.

"Oh, uhm... I accept your apology, Jerry Martinez. Oh dang, I don't even know your middle na- how did you get mine?" Lilly paused.

"Hello, ever heard of Facebook?" I emphasized.

"Oh, right. Snap. I do accept your apology, and I never took you for granted either. Are we cool now?" she questioned me.

"Yeah, thanks. Now let's get set to filming!" I pulled out my video camera and started filming.

JACK'S POV-

Three hours had passed, and I'm casually sitting in my beanbag chair, lazily handling my MacBook Pro. I suddenly remembered that Jerry took down the video, so I logged onto YouTube just to make sure. As I was scrolling down, I noticed a new video was uploaded.

"Ooh, a new video made by Jerry. This could get interesting." I whispered to myself as I clicked on the video and waited for it to load.

"Hi, I'm Lilly!" she pleasantly smiled at the camera.

"And I'm Jerry! Hey, uhm, we apologize for any inconvenience in our previous video, Jack and I fully understand that it was all a huge misunderstanding. Umm, Lilly and Lisa actually do like the straight couple on that show, too. What was it called?" Jerry quizzed Lilly.

"Kickin' It. Billy Unger as Jake is incredibly sexy! Woop, woop." Lilly gusted.

Jerry's laughter alongside felt joyful, and I also felt warm inside.

"Alright, that should clear up things now. Bye, people!" Lilly cheered.

I gently slammed my laptop top down and drifted off into daydream to think about Jerry.

And then I realized...

**What about Lisa?**

JACK'S POV, STILL -

I hopped into my car, with my phone camera in hand, and drove off to Lisa's house. I mentally rehearsed my apology and reminded myself to film content similar to Jerry's exemplary apology video. As I walked up to her house, I rang the doorbell. No one answered.

I took out my phone and selected Lisa's home phone number.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" I annoyingly repeated. No one picked up.

"Oh, I'm supposed to call her _cell_ number! I'm such a dumb squirrel..." I whispered to myself and called using a different number.

"Hey Jack! What's up?" Lisa greeted happily.

"Uh, the sky?" I cackled.

"Very funny," Lisa boredly exclaimed. "So... what's going on?"

"I'm at your house right now. I wanted to apologize to you in perso-" I got interrupted.

"You can't now, Jack. Get out of there. I'm never coming back." Lisa sadly informed me.

"What exactly do you mean, you're never coming back?" I panicked.

"I..." and then she hung up.

"What is going on? I better tell Jerry and Lilly about this. Maybe they know what she didn't finish saying." I muttered to myself as I walked back to my car.

"Aha! This your car? Well, you can't have it! It's all mine now, turd!" Some random car thief shoved me with great force and chuckled loudly as he hopped into my car. He mindlessly drove off, leaving me behind.

"Dammit, I have no ride now! Now I have to walk home-" I got interrupted by my phone again. Jerry was calling me, and I clicked 'answer'.

"Jack! Jack! You won't believe what I just found out! It's so sad," Jerry shouted.

"Calm down, Jerry. Now, what just happened? Lisa's not responding to my calls and now my car got stolen," I moaned.

"Lisa got fired off her job! She then escaped to a club, where she met a dude named Ricky Weaver. He took her into his place and now she feels safer there then she'll ever be anywhere. And oh my god, your crappy car got stolen? Finally," Jerry spoke.

"Ricky Weaver? I heard he dated Sara Bolts not too long ago!" I replied, mentally taking in Jerry's information.

"Now we have to go find Lisa! And that's quite interesting..." Jerry responded.

"Looks like it's time for..." Jerry and I paused, beatboxing for a couple seconds.

"Slim Shadys: World's Greatest Detectives!" we both yelled.

"That's a lame name," Jerry commented.

"So are your accidental rhymes," I chortled.

"You take that back, Jack!" Jerry blurted. "Oh, wait..."

I laughed uncontrollably, until I looked up at the sky and saw a helicopter nearing me.

"Oh no, Lisa's house!" I panicked. "Not only is Lisa in danger, _I'm_ in danger."


End file.
